The Sound of His Name
by Glistening.Horizon
Summary: The dinner is a time-honored tradition by the Pro-Benders. Tahnorra


Author's Note: Just a quick oneshot for all of your entertainment.

It was an informal gathering preceding the Pro-Bending Championships—A time-honored tradition in which all the contestants would sit at a table together and break bread together to signify their respect for the games, and to wish the two winning teams luck for the Championship. It was a tradition which was held in high regard by all the contestants—Out of respect for Toza, they would keep the conversation polite, even bordering on cheery. They got drunk and laughed together well into the night, even though in the arena they were enemies, simply enjoying the camaraderie.

Tahno was never one for joining the drunkards. He would sip at his rice wine, pacing himself in the elegant manner his family had ingrained into him. He would watch the proceedings with a sort of amusement, and would annually remember the fools everyone made of themselves. He enjoyed the attention and the praise they showered upon him—

"Wow, you're incredible, Tahno!"

He enjoyed the respect, but most of all, he did, in secret, enjoy the feeling of security it gave him. Every year it bolstered his spirits in light of the upcoming Championship. Every year it was something of a comfort to eat the meals prepared for them by losing teams, to enjoy the beef stew and the rice and the cakes—Though he could've sworn he gained a pound the next day from the event, he did not regret it, because he knew that it was done for him out of respect, and he had earned every bit of meat, and his opponents knew it. The Wolfbats had won the Championship for two consecutive years, and they had only been in the arena for _two consecutive years_. They were called, "the team with high expectations." They were called, "the team to look out for," by the tabloids. But not this year. That phrase was applied to the _Fire Ferrets_.

He didn't understand—How did that lousy, ragtag team of miscreants even get into the Championships? Didn't they know that bribery violated the sacred pact of honor that went unspoken between the contestants? Didn't they know that they didn't _deserve _to be in the finals? It was only due to Hiroshi Sato's sponsorship that the embarrassment of a Pro-Bending team shaped up so rapidly, and even after that they were _barely _qualified to have defeated the Rabaroos, whose firebender had given even Tahno a bit of trouble in their match a year previous. No, it wasn't the _hard-knock brothers of bending _who got them into the finals. It was the versatile waterbender who won that last match for them, securing their place in the finals.

The brothers got knocked out in quick succession, and Tahno, who had placed a bet on the Fire Ferret's loss amongst his teammates, had been smirking in triumph. Oh, he was going to win _this _bet. But then the _Avatar, _the publicity magnet, had dodged every attack in such a way that Tahno _had_ to admire the beauty of her movements. Oh, she was a waterbender alright—And the way she moved…it was like she _was _water. He had marveled at the art of it, and had completely forgotten his bet, watching as she placed a well-aimed strike at the other team. Then he realized that he was _rooting _for her, and he looked away. If he had been watching, he would've witnessed the attack that threw all three Rabaroos off the ledge and into the water below.

Now Tahno was going to the dinner, knowing full well that it was the Avatar's fault that the Fire Ferrets were going to receive honor that they in no way deserved. Bolin was a walking disaster and while Mako was admittedly talented in the arena, Mako was no prodigy. The Fire Ferrets may as well have named themselves, "Sato, Avatar, and Co." It would have certainly gotten a laugh from the Wolfbats, and it would have been more honest. Pabu the adorable fire ferret in no way resembled the way the team functioned, the spirit of the team, or the player who led them into the Championships. Therefore it was not a correct name.

Tahno arrived in a timely fashion in comparison to the first dinner when he stumbled in with his teammates, drunk, an hour late. He had learned better in that time that even Pro-Bending required an occasional finesse. He respected his peers (though he did occasionally condescend towards them. Wait, not occasionally. _Usually. _But he also respected them) too much to pull a move like that again. When they told the story it was still enough to bring a tinge of pink to his cheeks. Hopefully they wouldn't tell it in front of the Avatar. Hopefully. Then the thought occurred to him that when a statement began with, "hopefully," the rest of the sentence was too much to hope for anyway.

He entered the room. It was of modest size, wood-paneled walls, and a flickering light—In other words, it was _cozy_. He spotted the Fire Ferrets off to one side of the table, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. He could remember the time when he had worn such a countenance. Did they really think they were going to win? They were a team in shambles from what he saw from their interactions, from the dark circles under the Avatar's eyes. Something was _wrong _with her, and because of that they had no chance. They may as well just resign now, thought Tahno with a small smile.

He joined his team on the opposite side of the table from the Avatar and her teammates. His teammates were stiff, nervous, even.

"Relax," he drawled with his signature coy smile. "What'll happen will happen. We might have to do a little more training than we thought, but we'll come out on top. The papers know that."

"You're right," sighed Kai, the firebender of the team.

"I'm always right," chuckled Tahno. "Has the menu for tonight popped up in talk?"

"No, not yet," grunted the earthbender, Xiao.

"I see," sighed Tahno, pouring himself a cup of tea. In his boredom he froze it, then slowly melted it.

"So you're the competition, pretty boy?" smirked the Avatar. "I figured we'd be seeing you."

"As did I," responded Tahno, returning his tea to liquid and taking a sip. He gently placed his teacup onto the table. "But not because of your fellow benders. The way they surrendered because of Bolin's shoulder was pathetic. I must say, though…your moves…they were _intriguing_."

"Bolin and Mako are great, but they were having an off night. My moves? Please. Those were _nothing_," she gloated. Tahno smiled at her.

"Where'd you learn them from?" Tahno inquired.

"Those were moves I've always known," Korra waved him off.

"No, I'm not talking about those cartwheels and flips, though you performed them with a speed and natural grace that's uncommon in our field. I'm referring to the circular steps."

"Why should I tell you?" said Korra. "What's in it for me?"

"Hm…you should tell me because I'm a naturally curious person. I could perhaps help you waterbend Pro-Bending style for a day in return."

"Really? You'd do that?" beamed Korra. Tahno resisted the urge to raise his eyebrows. Was she serious? She just completely forgot the dynamic they had—The, "Tahno dares Korra to come closer and Korra does, and they argue but neither mean it," dynamic. It was something he sometimes looked forward to, actually. But this—This just went to show that she really was _naïve. _It was kind of endearing, in a way, thought Tahno.

"_If _you tell me," Tahno reminded her.

"Nah, I'd rather not spend a day waterbending with you," she decided, reclining into her seat.

"Yeah Korra!" exclaimed Bolin, giving her a high-five. Korra was grinning at her teammate.

"So, which element _did _you bend first, if you don't mind my asking?" asked Tahno. Mako glanced over at Korra for the first time that evening. So, he didn't know either? Maybe Mako just wasn't asking the right questions, thought Tahno.

"Water," she said quietly, peering down into her teacup.

"Really? Well, so did I," joked Tahno. Korra smiled at him.

"Yeah, no kidding, Tahno." It was the first time she said his name.

That night Tahno didn't resist getting wasted with the rest of them—When the drinks came round, he was more than happy to partake in the alcohol-related festivities. The next day, all he remembered was laughter, cake, and a very interesting game of strip poker. And the memories made him smile—Especially the sound of his name on Korra's lips.


End file.
